


Принятие

by Catwolf



Series: Принятие [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Два парня, живущих в провинциальном американском городке. Мать одного из них, не желающая замечать очевидного. Ставший неожиданным для обоих диагноз. Что будет дальше с их жизнью?..





	Принятие

**Author's Note:**

> Мать Гейла носит имя матери Брайана Кинни. В качестве основы для её первой реакции на признание сына была взята история из реальной жизни.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя без презерватива, — шепнул Гейл, приблизив губы к губам Рэнди. — Хочу войти в тебя наголо. Чувствовать всем телом… — он провёл ладонью по влажному от пота лба Рэнди, зачёсывая короткие светлые волосы, — наполнить собой, заклеймить…  
По телу Рэнди прошла дрожь — Гейл почувствовал это, вжимая его собой в постель. Рэнди обвил рукой его шею, закинул ногу на бедро, потёрся, жарко и неглубоко дыша, — и на какую-то долю секунды Гейлу показалось, что сейчас одно из его самых заветных желаний осуществится, но тут Рэнди глубоко вздохнул и попытался отстраниться.  
— Принеси справку, — заявил он тоном, за который Гейлу каждый раз хотелось его назвать «капризная стервозина». — О том, что здоров.  
— Рэнди, ты чего? — Гейл перекатился на бок и снова обнял Рэнди, притягивая к себе. — Ты мне что, не доверяешь? Мы же вместе уже больше года! Неужели ты думаешь, что я за это время… с кем-то, кроме тебя?.. Да не нужен мне никто… раз у меня теперь есть ты…  
— Мне тоже, — Рэнди усмехнулся, провёл пальцем по его переносице, коснулся губ. — А раньше? Или хочешь сказать, что до меня ты был девственником? Хотя с такой матерью, как у тебя, — я бы не удивился…  
— Не был, конечно, — на лице Гейла появилось оскорблённое выражение. — До двадцати семи лет? Нет, бывает, конечно, и такое, но… И при чём тут вообще моя мать?  
— При том, что она до сих пор думает, что ты свят, как Иисус Христос.  
— Не богохульствуй, — машинально пробормотал Гейл и нахмурился, как будто недовольный собственными словами.  
— Чего это? Ты же сам говорил, что в церковь уже давно не ходишь.  
— Не хожу. И мать меня не заставит.  
— Ну вот. И тем не менее, ты продолжаешь жить с ней, а она до сих пор не знает, что ты гей. И ты её не разубеждаешь, встречаешься со мной тайком…  
— Я ей скажу, — Гейл тяжело вздохнул и погладил Рэнди по щеке. — Скажу. Обещаю. Просто… чуть позже.  
— Ладно уж. Но в любом случае — до меня ты трахался с другими парнями. И я не знаю… и ты не знаешь…  
— Рэнди, я не болен! — взорвался Гейл и выпустил Рэнди из объятий. — Да с чего бы мне… И вообще, почему ты, раз такой предусмотрительный, не попросил у меня справку, когда мы только начали встречаться?  
— Потому что мы предохранялись. И продолжаем предохраняться.  
Гейл издал раздражённое фырканье и попытался повернуться к Рэнди спиной, но тот тронул его за плечо.  
— Гейл. Ну перестань. Вот скажи — ты всегда был осторожен? С теми… о ком рассказывал? Ну, когда ездил в Атланту… ходил по клубам, о которых не могла узнать мать…  
— Не всегда, — тихо признался Гейл и снова повернулся к Рэнди лицом. — Ладно. Я принесу тебе эту чёртову справку. И если уж на то пошло — ты-то сам что? Ты ведь до меня тоже…  
— Я тоже принесу справку, — Рэнди широко улыбнулся, и Гейл почувствовал, что просто не в силах на него злиться. — Если хочешь, можем даже сходить сдать анализы вместе.  
— Сходим, — согласился Гейл. — Так, чтобы моя мать не узнала.  
— Ну конечно, — Рэнди недовольно фыркнул.  
— Не вредничай. Я же согласился. Просто… ну что я ей скажу, если она узнает? О том, что я сдавал анализ на ВИЧ… и на всё остальное… Чёрт, — Гейл вздохнул, откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. — Теперь я боюсь, что ей кто-то наябедничает. Скажет, что видел меня возле клиники… что я ходил туда, чтобы узнать, не болен ли… Хоть я и не болен. Я уверен. Но всё равно — как представлю, что она начнёт расспрашивать, зачем мне это было нужно…  
— Ага. Ты же такой хороший мальчик, — Рэнди снова фыркнул и лёг грудью на грудь Гейла, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Слушай, ну если до сих пор никто не наябедничал ей про нас с тобой, то с чего ты взял, что наябедничают про сдачу анализов?  
— А если кто-то, кто работает в клинике… — начал Гейл, но Рэнди, не давая договорить, коротко и крепко поцеловал его в губы.  
— А в клинике должны хранить врачебную тайну, забыл? Даже в нашем занюханном городишке. Гейл, ну правда, перестань… Или, — по губам Рэнди скользнула усмешка, — забудь о трахе без презерватива. Будем как сейчас. Меня вполне устраивает.  
— Зато меня — не очень, — хмыкнул Гейл. — Ладно. Сдадим анализы, — он рывком опрокинул Рэнди на спину и навис над ним, ухмыляясь, — а потом я трахну тебя без резинки. И больше не отвертишься.  
— Смотри, чтобы я тебя не захотел трахнуть, — Рэнди тоже ухмыльнулся и легко пробежался пальцами по спине Гейла вдоль позвоночника, посылая по всему телу будоражащие мурашки.  
— Сначала я тебя. А потом, так уж и быть, ты меня.  
— Договорились, — Рэнди прихватил губами подбородок Гейла и зашарил по прикроватной тумбочке. — Где эти чёртовы гандоны… сейчас я тебе надену… сейчас, мой хороший…  
Гейл выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда пальцы Рэнди с зажатым в них колечком презерватива коснулись его члена.  
Ничего. Они сдадут эти чёртовы анализы.  
А потом между ними не останется преграды даже в виде тонкого слоя латекса.

— Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной… Погодите, — медсестра остановилась и перевела взгляд с Гейла на вставшего вместе с ним Рэнди, — вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы ваш друг прошёл с вами?  
— А?.. — Гейл недоумённо моргнул и тоже бросил взгляд на Рэнди. — Да. Да, конечно, уверен. Он со мной… мы вместе. Почему вы спраши…  
Он осёкся. По позвоночнику пробежали ледяные мурашки, ноги подкосились.  
Рэнди в клинику вообще не вызывали. Сообщили ему результаты по телефону.  
А когда позвонили ему, Гейлу, и попросили подъехать, он даже не задумался, зачем. Может, что-то не так со страховкой. Может, какая-нибудь дурацкая консультация. Типа — вы сдавали анализы впервые, почему вы решили это сделать, что при этом чувствовали, извините, нам это просто для статистики…  
Он не задумался. Вообще.  
Не забеспокоился.  
Только позвонил Рэнди и спросил, не сможет ли тот поехать с ним за компанию. Чтобы было веселее — а потом куда-нибудь сходим, да, Рэнди? Посидим, выпьем… а потом поедем в тот мотель; как хорошо, что там никто не знает мою мать…  
— Да, — повторил Гейл, немигающими глазами глядя на медсестру и чувствуя, что во рту пересохло так, будто там протёрли наждачной бумагой. — Я хочу, чтобы он прошёл со мной.  
Рэнди, кажется, тоже всё понял — потому что сжал руку Гейла до боли и, наверно, до синяков.  
— Хорошо, — сказала девушка, снова окинув беглым взглядом их обоих. — Тогда пойдёмте.

— Я поведу, хочешь?.. — Рэнди остановился у машины и выжидательно глянул на Гейла.  
— Что?.. — Гейл встряхнул головой, пытаясь вернуться к реальности, и внезапно ощутил прилив злости. — Боишься, что я прямо за рулём начну подыхать от СПИДа, да? От этих, как их… оппортунистических инфекций?  
— Дурак, — тихо сказал Рэнди, и Гейлу тут же стало стыдно за свою вспышку.  
— Прости.  
— Ничего, — Рэнди шагнул ближе и положил руку ему на локоть. — Я понимаю.  
— Да, веди ты, — Гейл вздохнул и открыл дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья. — У меня… чёрт. У меня руки дрожат. Никогда в жизни не… блядь.  
— Поехали выпьем, — Рэнди сел за руль, завёл машину и тронулся с места. — Как и собирались. В бар… а потом в мотель.  
— В мотель? — Гейл резко повернулся в сторону Рэнди; в груди глухо и противно заныло, снова всплеснулась злость. — Что, ляжешь со мной в койку?  
— Почему нет? — голос Рэнди тоже прозвучал резко; на лице появилось знакомое выражение упрямства, которое Гейл порой ненавидел, но чаще обожал. — Ложился ведь. До сегодняшнего дня. И не заразился.  
— Потому что предохранялись, — с горечью проронил Гейл. Правая рука задрожала сильнее, и он накрыл её запястье левой, прижимая к колену.  
— Да. И дальше будем. Ничего не изменилось.  
— Всё изменилось, — тихо, почти одними губами ответил Гейл.  
— У тебя оказался ВИЧ. Врач сказал, что подберёт тебе лекарства. Будешь лечиться. Больше ничего, — с каждым словом Рэнди говорил всё более отрывисто.  
— Лекарства помогают не всем, — Гейл откинулся на спинку кресла и попытался перевести дыхание. — И не всегда. Я знаю. Да, врач меня успокаивал, они всегда успокаивают, им положено… но…  
— А тебе помогут. Я тоже знаю.  
— Ну да, — Гейл не выдержал и усмехнулся. — Ты же у нас тоже врач. Самый охуенный из всех.  
— А как же, — Рэнди усмехнулся в ответ и бросил на него взгляд. — Могу даже надеть медицинскую форму.  
— Рэнди, перестань. Я не поеду с тобой в мотель. Я…  
— У меня и гандоны с собой, — Рэнди, как всегда, было не переспорить. — Хоть мы и собирались сегодня… — он осёкся.  
— …трахнуться без них, — глухо закончил Гейл. — Чёрт… а я тебя ещё уговаривал… уговаривал до сдачи анализов, я же и уговаривал… — он сдавленно простонал, наклонился вперёд и закрыл лицо руками.  
Рэнди резко свернул к обочине. Взвизгнули тормоза.  
— Ну тихо… Иди сюда. Гейл, ну иди сюда, иди ко мне…  
Гейл издал мучительный, сухой всхлип, качнулся в сторону Рэнди и оказался в его объятиях. Слёз не было — только позывы к плачу, от которых кривилось лицо, и неконтролируемая дрожь во всём теле.  
— Я боюсь, — пробормотал Гейл, вжавшись лицом в плечо Рэнди и вдыхая знакомый, уже ставший родным запах его рубашки. — Я боюсь… боюсь тебя заразить…  
— Но ведь не заразил же до сих пор, — руки Рэнди гладили его по спине, губы касались виска, и дрожь понемногу уходила. — Сколько мы уже…  
— А если презерватив порвётся? — Гейл вскинул голову, заглянул Рэнди в лицо, цепляясь пальцами за его рубашку, словно утопающий — за спасательный круг. — Если…  
— Гейл…  
Рэнди обхватил лицо Гейла ладонями. Посмотрел в глаза, погладил большими пальцами скулы.  
— Мы с тобой больше года, — мягко, с расстановкой произнёс Рэнди. — Забыл? Как ты меня только не трахал. Презерватив ни разу не порвался. Я не заразился. И не заражусь… наверно, — внезапно вырвалось у него.  
— Наверно, — повторил Гейл и криво усмехнулся.  
— Ну, от случайностей ведь никто не застрахован? Но я не думаю, что… Пофиг, — оборвал Рэнди сам себя и крепко поцеловал Гейла в губы. — Я не боюсь. И сейчас мы поедем в бар, а потом в мотель. Тебе надо отвлечься.  
— Это уж точно, — пробормотал Гейл. Чуть повернул голову, скользнул приоткрытыми губами по ладони Рэнди. — Рэнди, слышишь… я с тех пор, как с тобой, ни с кем другим, честное слово… я, наверное, до того, как мы… Веришь? — он взглянул на Рэнди почти моляще. — Веришь?  
— Верю, — Рэнди ещё раз коснулся губами его губ, погладил по щеке. — Хотя мне и всё равно, если бы… просто обиделся бы, что тебе меня мало было, не потому что заразился, просто из-за измены, потому что договорились только друг с другом… не люблю, когда врут, и делить тебя ни с кем не хочу… Неважно. Я тебе верю. Поехали в бар? Я хочу пива. И тебя.  
— Поехали, — Гейл снова откинулся в пассажирском кресле и провёл пальцами по волосам, окончательно разлохмачивая их.  
Невидимая железная рука, сжимавшая сердце, начинала ослаблять хватку.

— Гейл, — лежавший на Гейле Рэнди оторвался от его губ, провёл ладонью сверху вниз по животу, коснулся паха. — У тебя едва стоит. Даже презерватив не надеть.  
— Тогда, может, не стоит? — Гейл прерывисто вздохнул, скользнул пальцами по загривку Рэнди, спустился по спине, пересчитывая позвонки. — Давай в другой раз…  
— Нет, не в другой, — Рэнди упрямо выдвинул подбородок. — В чём дело? У тебя ещё ни разу проблем с эрекцией не было.  
— Слишком много выпил?.. — с надеждой спросил Гейл, но Рэнди, как и ожидалось, пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— Ага, два бокала пива. Ты на моей памяти и виски пил. И действительно пьяным бывал, а не как сегодня. Гейл, — Рэнди подтянулся выше, испытующе заглянул Гейлу в глаза, — скажи прямо: ты боишься? Боишься, да? Боишься меня заразить?  
— Да, — тихо ответил Гейл, и его губы дрогнули в виноватой улыбке. — Рэнди, прости… я… я не могу. Не стоило…  
— Ерунда, — выражение лица Рэнди стало ещё более упрямым. — Всё ты можешь. И не смей мне говорить, что стоило, а чего нет! — он повысил голос, ничуть не задумываясь о том, что в мотеле слишком тонкие стены. — Какого чёрта ты боишься больше меня?! ВИЧ у тебя, бояться должен я — а у тебя же и упало! А я, как дурак, тебя успокаиваю! Нет, молчи, — увидев, что Гейл открыл рот, Рэнди прижал ему пальцы к губам. — Сейчас встанет, сейчас я…  
Прежде, чем Гейл успел что-то ответить, Рэнди скользнул вниз, с силой проведя ладонями ему по груди, и вобрал в рот полувставший член.  
— М-м-м, — Гейл сжал затылок Рэнди, откинул голову на подушку, глубоко и с удовольствием вздохнул — но уже несколько секунд спустя потянул Рэнди за волосы. — Стой… а при орале заразиться нельзя?  
— М-м-м, — в тон ему пробормотал Рэнди, нехотя выпуская изо рта член, за которым от губ протянулась вязкая ниточка слюны. — Не помню, — он провёл языком по губам и ухмыльнулся.  
— Не помнишь?! — Гейл дёрнулся, порываясь вскочить, но Рэнди с неожиданной силой сжал его бёдра.  
— Да тихо ты, блядь! Я же даже глотать не собирался, всё равно ты больше любишь у меня в заднице кончать, а не во рту! К следующему разу, — быстро добавил он, увидев, что Гейл снова открыл рот, — куплю презервативы с разными вкусами и запахами. Я видел банан, клубнику, вишню и малину. Все куплю. Ну чего ржёшь? — Гейл, не выдержав, рассмеялся, и Рэнди широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Ну не хочу я, чтобы у меня во рту вкус резины был. Меня от него стошнит.  
— Ладно, — Гейл снова откинулся на постель и поощрительно надавил ладонью Рэнди на затылок. — Прости. Правда. Я… я привыкну… просто сейчас все мысли об одном…  
— Вот я и хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, — Рэнди обхватил основание члена Гейла пальцами, снова наделся на него ртом, и вскоре Гейл приглушённо застонал.  
— Рэнди… — некоторое время спустя он снова потянул Рэнди за волосы, и тот медленно поднял голову, — прокатишься на мне верхом? Не… не боишься?  
— Я тебе уже раз сто сказал, что не боюсь, — Рэнди потянулся за серебристым квадратиком презерватива, разорвал упаковку, бесцеремонно отбросил её на пол. — Дай надену… это ты у нас всего боишься… чёртов дракон в шкафу…  
— Почему… дракон… в шкафу? — перекинув ногу через бедро Гейла и опираясь ладонью о его грудь, Рэнди медленно опустился на член, и оба в унисон охнули.  
— Потому что… из шкафа выйти не можешь… а на дракона похож… со сложенными крыльями… — Рэнди двигался всё быстрее, и Гейл, сев на кровати, обхватил его за талию, прижался губами к ямке между ключицами. — А, блядь, да… дракон вырос… в шкафу уже не помещается… а мать-драконица всё не отпускает… в свободный полёт…  
— И у дракона… — Рэнди зарылся пальцами в волосы Гейла, крепче прижимая его голову к своей груди, и Гейл коротко простонал от удовольствия, — у дракона… оказалась… чума.  
Вопреки опасению, на этот раз упоминание ВИЧ на эрекцию не повлияло. Слишком сладко было ощущать сжимающуюся вокруг члена узкую задницу Рэнди, обжигающе-горячую даже сквозь латекс.  
— Похуй, — выдохнул Рэнди. Приподнялся и опустился резче, громко застонал. — Прекрасная принцесса… всё равно… не заразится. У сказки… должен быть… счастливый… конец.  
— Да, — почти прорычал Гейл и впился пальцами в ягодицы Рэнди, растягивая их в стороны.  
Похуй. Рэнди прав — похуй.  
У их сказки обязательно будет счастливый конец.  
Даже для дракона.

— Здравствуй, мама, — Гейл остановился на пороге кухни, глядя на мать — как всегда, ухоженную, в белоснежном кружевном фартуке, с идеально уложенными и завитыми каштановыми с проседью волосами.  
Безупречная хозяйка. Безупречная жена.  
Вот только отец, судя по всему, так не думал — раз бросил их, когда Гейлу едва исполнилось семь. Может, ему осточертела чрезмерная набожность Джоан? Потому что Гейлу она тоже осточертела ещё лет в пятнадцать — тринадцать лет тому назад.  
В пятнадцать у него ещё точно не было ВИЧ…  
— Здравствуй, сынок, — Джоан улыбнулась, тщательно вытерла руки полотенцем, подошла к Гейлу и, привстав на цыпочки, коснулась губами его щеки. — Где ты был?  
— С Рэнди, — Гейл подошёл к столу, без надобности поправил накрахмаленную скатерть, на которой и без того не было ни единой складочки, отодвинул стул, сел. — Рэнди Харрисоном.  
— Рэнди Харрисоном, — повторила Джоан и снова отошла к тумбочке возле раковины, на которой нарезала овощи. — Это тот мальчик, который в прошлом месяце играл в нашем театре Джульетту?  
— Да, — Гейл кивнул. — И не такой уж он и мальчик, ему уже девятнадцать… А ты что, была на спектакле?  
— Ну конечно, была, — Джоан засмеялась тем смехом, который означал «ах ты мой глупый малыш» и который Гейл к двадцати восьми годам уже возненавидел. — С подругами. Можешь ему передать, мне понравилось. Конечно, весьма необычно, чтобы Джульетту играл юноша, но, говорят, раньше так всегда было… Значит, ему девятнадцать? Ну, так совсем ещё мальчик. Для меня и ты всегда будешь мальчиком, — она потрепала Гейла по щеке, и тот едва удержался от того, чтобы скрипнуть зубами.  
— Я передам, мама, — как можно более мягко сказал он вслух. — Уверен, Рэнди будет приятно.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Актёры всегда так чувствительны к похвалам… Гейл, а разве у вас с ним не слишком большая разница в возрасте?  
— Что?.. — Гейл вздрогнул от неожиданности. Неужели… неужели мать знает, и всё это время только притворялась, что считает его натуралом и переживает, что он никак не встретит «хорошую девочку»?  
— Ну, ты его всё-таки старше на девять лет, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжала Джоан. — Лучше всё-таки дружить с мальчиками своего возраста. Больше тем для разговоров.  
Господи.  
— У нас хватает тем для разговоров, мама, — терпеливо ответил Гейл, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не ухмыльнуться.  
Действительно хватает. Несмотря на то, что он, Гейл, любит собак, а Рэнди — кошек. Несмотря на то, что он работает в автомастерской и увлекается мотоциклами, а Рэнди играет в театре и любит наряжаться в женские шмотки… в которых выглядит просто охуенно.  
Несмотря на то, что трахались они всегда больше, чем разговаривали.  
И Рэнди не отвернулся от него, узнав про ВИЧ. Его Рэнди. Его… его любимый Рэнди.  
— Мне тоже нравится, как он играет, — сказал он, чтобы как-то продолжить разговор. — А я катал его на мотоцикле.  
Чёрт. Может, этого не следовало говорить? Сейчас мать представит, как Рэнди едет у него на багажнике, обняв за талию, и догадается…  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Он же собирался ей сказать, разве нет? Сказать обо всём… обо всём.  
Но чёрт возьми, как сказать обо всём сразу? О Рэнди — и о…  
— Ну и хорошо, — нож быстро постукивал по доске, нарезая овощи для рагу. — Я рада, что у тебя есть друзья. Жалко только, что нет девочки. Пойми, сынок, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, я же тебя люблю…  
Снова та же песня.  
— Любишь, — тихо повторил Гейл. — И… и любила бы, что бы ни случилось?  
— Ну конечно, — Джоан повернулась к нему со всё той же безмятежной улыбкой; на её лице не было ни тени волнения. — Но что с тобой может случиться? Ты же у меня такой хороший мальчик, — её рука снова скользнула по щеке Гейла.  
— Мама… — во рту пересохло, как тогда в клинике, и Гейл машинально провёл языком по губам. — Мама, что… что, если бы у меня оказался ВИЧ?..  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Может, не стоило?..  
Но он хотел ей сказать. Она всё-таки его мать. Самый близкий ему человек… после Рэнди.  
— ВИЧ?.. — недоумённо переспросила Джоан.  
— Вирус иммунодефицита человека. Который приводит к…  
Чёрт. Вот этого говорить точно не следовало.  
— Знаю я, к чему он приводит, — Джоан усмехнулась, ссыпала овощи с доски на сковородку, включила под ней конфорку. — Думаешь, я не смотрю телевизор? У нас даже в церкви брошюры раздавали. Про то, что надо хранить верность в браке, чтобы Господь не покарал за блуд.  
Проклятье.  
— Мама, ты меня слышала? — правая рука снова задрожала, и Гейл постарался незаметно сжать её под столом левой. — Что, если бы ВИЧ был у меня? Что, если бы я заразился?  
Чёрт, надо было сказать прямо. Но… он не может.  
Он слишком давно не говорил с матерью прямо. Ни о чём. С самого детства.  
Несмотря на то, что они любят друг друга… или это только видимость любви?.. Фасад пряничного домика, за которым скрывается злая ведьма, держащая в плену маленького мальчика и не дающая ему вырасти? А по ночам мальчик убегает, чтобы насладиться свободой…  
Чёрт. Прекрати. Нельзя так думать о матери. Она тебя любит. Она сама только что сказала — любила бы, что бы ни случилось.  
— Не выдумывай, — в голосе Джоан послышалось едва ощутимое раздражение. — Что за глупости? Откуда у тебя взяться ВИЧ?  
От парней из клубов Атланты. Но сказать это вслух не поворачивается язык.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Гейл и почувствовал себя не только лжецом, но и полным дураком. — Заразился у стоматолога… от нестерильных инструментов…  
— Глупости, — повторила Джоан, и Гейл на секунду задумался, точно ли она слышит его, а не голоса в своей голове. — Это практически невозможно. Гейл, ну правда, я же смотрела телевизор! ВИЧ не бывает у кого попало. ВИЧ надо заслужить.  
Заслужить. Заслужить, блядь.  
Кара Господня. За блуд, за содомию. Если он скажет матери прямо, то выслушает весь тот бред, который ей впаривают в церкви…  
— А если я заслужил?! — окончательно теряя контроль, выкрикнул Гейл и вскочил со стула, едва его не опрокинув. Дрожала уже не только рука, а всё тело — но сейчас рядом не было Рэнди, способного простым объятием унять дрожь.  
— Чем ты его мог заслужить? — мать по-прежнему смотрела ласково и снисходительно, как на несмышлёного ребёнка.  
— А что, если у меня кто-то был? — зло выплюнул Гейл. — Что, если…  
— Ну, я уверена, что если бы у тебя кто-то был, ты бы мне об этом уже давно рассказал, — Джоан отошла к плите и принялась помешивать рагу.  
Рассказал бы. Рассказал бы о том, как трахался в задних комнатах гей-клубов.  
Хорошие мальчики ведь всё рассказывают своим матерям.  
— Не наговаривай на себя, — голос матери пробивался как сквозь вату. — Это грех перед Господом.  
Блядь.  
— Тебе что, кто-то сказал, что у тебя ВИЧ? — Джоан снова повернулась к нему. — Ты ходил в клинику? Зачем? У тебя ведь даже девочки никогда не было.  
— Я… — начал Гейл и умолк — горло сдавило мучительным спазмом.  
— Они там вечно путают анализы, — продолжала мать. — Сходи и разберись… хотя можешь и не ходить — всё равно это всё ерунда. Ты голодный? Хочешь есть? Рагу ещё не готово, но я могу пока что сделать тебе сэндвич.  
— Я… я чуть попозже, мама, хорошо?  
Едва дождавшись кивка матери, Гейл бросился к двери.

— Я тебя не ждал, — стоявший в дверях Рэнди сперва улыбнулся, но затем пристальнее вгляделся в лицо Гейла и встревоженно нахмурился. — Гейл, что случилось?..  
— Твоих родителей нет? — глухо спросил Гейл. В груди снова давило, кровь тяжело и жарко пульсировала в висках.  
ВИЧ надо заслужить… не наговаривай на себя, откуда ему у тебя взяться…  
У тебя ведь даже девочки никогда не было… если бы кто-то был, ты бы мне рассказал, я знаю…  
Блядь. Блядь.  
— Нет, — Рэнди отступил, пропуская Гейла в дом, и закрыл за ним дверь. — Но даже если бы и были — они в курсе, ты же знаешь. Правда, постоянного бойфренда у меня раньше не было, и с тобой я их ещё не знакомил — но, думаю, рано или поздно всё равно… Гейл?.. — Рэнди изумлённо охнул, когда Гейл сгрёб его за футболку и начал толкать спиной в сторону спальни.  
— Раздевайся. Сейчас же.  
— А… ладно, — Рэнди встряхнул головой, поспешно стянул футболку, уронил её на пол. — Дверь только закрой. Вдруг родители вернутся. Они, конечно, давно знают, что я гей, но трахаться у них на глазах мне бы всё-таки не хотелось.  
Гейл помедлил долю секунды, словно пытаясь сообразить, что от него требуют. Наконец шагнул к двери, запер её, вернулся к успевшему расстегнуть молнию Рэнди и резко дёрнул с него джинсы вместе с бельём.  
— На кровать. Живо. На четвереньки.  
— Да что с тобой… а, пофиг, — оставшийся обнажённым Рэнди послушно забрался на кровать, встал в коленно-локтевую позу, обернулся через плечо. — Гандоны в тумбочке.  
На лице Гейла снова отразилось краткое замешательство.  
— А… да, — пробормотал он, мысленно ужаснувшись тому, что чуть не забыл. Впервые — и после диагноза! — Сейчас… стой как стоишь…

Рэнди впился зубами в предплечье собственной руки, но всё равно не сдержал громкого стона. Гейл, всегда чуткий и осторожный, сегодня не только не щадил его, но даже не озаботился хотя бы минимальной подготовкой. Хорошо, что на презервативе какая-никакая смазка была — и что последний раз они трахались совсем недавно.  
«Если бы я успел закрыться, он бы меня сейчас просто порвал. Дракон чёртов… отрастил же хуй… всегда нравится, но сейчас… без подготовки… блядь, какой же большой…»  
Гейл, не обращая внимания на стоны, продолжал остервенело вбиваться в него, сжимая железными пальцами бёдра. Чёрт, короткую юбочку на сцене теперь долго не наденешь. Разве что с чёрными чулками — тогда синяки не должны быть заметны.  
Гейл замер, охнул, прижался грудью к спине. Ну наконец-то; сегодня Рэнди впервые был не рад, что Гейл трахается подолгу.  
— Я… ты ещё не?..  
— Разумеется, я не, — проворчал Рэнди в смятую подушку. — Или ты думаешь, я способен кончить оттого, что меня отбойным молотком долбят? У меня вообще оргазмов без стимуляции не бывает… будто не знаешь…  
— Сейчас… сейчас, подожди, прости… сейчас я… — тон Гейла сменился с приказного, каким он говорил перед трахом, на сбивчивый и виноватый. Он выскользнул из Рэнди — снова быстрее, чем следовало, — повозился сзади, снимая и отбрасывая презерватив, снова навалился сверху, подсунул руку Рэнди под живот и обхватил ладонью член. — Так?.. Так хорошо? Тебе хорошо?  
— Сейчас хорошо, — Рэнди выдохнул, расслабляясь, и застонал уже от удовольствия. Тяжесть Гейла была приятна — и он давно знал, как Рэнди нравится больше всего, чтобы его касались.  
Что же на него только что нашло… а, пофиг.

— И что на тебя нашло? — спросил Рэнди, осторожно перекатываясь на спину и привычно укладываясь головой Гейлу на грудь. — Ты же меня изнасиловал практически. Сидеть теперь, блядь, не смогу.  
— Прости, — Гейл зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, убрал мокрую чёлку со лба. — Правда, прости… я сам не свой был…  
— Я заметил, — Рэнди хмыкнул, потёрся щекой о плечо Гейла. — Ладно, проехали. Я сам подставился. Изнасилование по согласию — не изнасилование. И уж лучше так, чем когда я тебе еле поднял, потому что ты только об инфекции и думал.  
— Я… я попытался сказать матери, — тихо произнёс Гейл. — Про ВИЧ.  
— И про нас с тобой? — Рэнди приподнял голову, заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Хотел и про нас… но… всё сразу… гей, ВИЧ-инфицирован, встречаюсь с Рэнди Харрисоном — да, с тем юношей, который играл Джульетту… Рэнди, я не смог, — голос Гейла стал совсем виноватым. — Прости. Ничего… ничего не смог.  
— Ладно, — Рэнди вздохнул, подтянулся повыше, поцеловал Гейла в губы. — Я понимаю. — Значит, сказал про ВИЧ? И как… как она восприняла?  
— Не сказал, — губы Гейла вздрогнули. — Попытался сказать. Я… я не мог — прямо… всё боялся, вдруг ей станет плохо…  
— Плохо ей станет, — неожиданно зло бросил Рэнди. — Да она ещё нас обоих переживёт… чёрт. Гейл, прости, я не к тому…  
— Да знаю я, что не к тому, — Гейл обнял Рэнди одной рукой за плечи, притянул ближе. — И знаю, что я трус и дурак.  
— Не трус и не дурак, — твёрдо ответил Рэнди. — Просто засиделся в своём шкафу. Жаль, не встретил я тебя раньше…  
— Раньше ты был несовершеннолетним, — Гейл ухмыльнулся. — Я бы не рискнул. Даже если бы ты напрашивался.  
— Не рискнул бы, точно, — Рэнди тоже усмехнулся. — Ладно, попытался — и что? О чём вы вообще говорили, что ты пришёл вытраханный и вытрахал уже меня?  
— Я попытался сказать, — голос Гейла задрожал, готовый сорваться. — Она обмолвилась, что любила бы меня, что бы ни случилось, но случиться со мной, дескать, ничего не может… Ну, я и сказал — что, если бы у меня был ВИЧ? Знаю, надо было сказать не так, надо было прямо… надо было и про тебя, про нас… может, вообще надо было — только про нас, про инфекцию — какая разница, в быту же не передаётся… Но я с ней живу, я её всё-таки люблю, я хотел, чтобы она знала…  
— Я понимаю, — снова сказал Рэнди. — А она?..  
— А она сказала, что я говорю глупости, — теперь со злостью говорил Гейл. — Что наговариваю на себя, а это грех. Что ВИЧ надо заслужить, а я — я заслужить не мог! У меня ведь даже девочки — блядской девочки, мне двадцать восемь лет, а она до сих пор говорит про девочек! — никогда не было, а если бы кто-то был, я бы ей, разумеется, давно об этом сказал! Я кричу — а если, если я заслужил?! А она снова — глупости, чушь, если в клинике сказали, значит, что-то напутали… даже в лице не изменилась! И я… я не смог сказать — ни про ВИЧ, прямо, ни что гей, ни про нас…  
— Гейл, — тихо проговорил Рэнди. — Можно, я скажу, что твоя мамаша — наглухо отбитая? Что думает — кроме её пряничного домика…  
— …У меня тоже была мысль про пряничный домик.  
— Вот. Кроме её пряничного домика, больше ничего на свете нет. И ты — блядь, ну правда, тебе двадцать восемь! Она что, реально верит, что если ты не щебечешь ей радостно о своих похождениях, значит, до сих пор сидишь в девственниках? Ладно бы решила, что ты от бабы, от шлюхи какой… так до неё, блядь, вообще не доходит…  
— Не доходит, — тихо согласился Гейл. — И я… я понял, что не смогу больше с ней жить. Она ни видеть, ни слышать ничего не хочет — так пусть слушает только то, что ей пастор в уши льёт. А я… я уеду.  
— Куда? — спросил Рэнди, придвигаясь вплотную; его лицо стало задумчивым и серьёзным. — В Атланту?  
— Нет. Как можно дальше. К чёрту на куличики.  
— В Канаду? В Мексику?  
— Ну, не так далеко. Не за границу. В Нью-Йорк, что ли.  
— Нью-Йорк, — Рэнди хмыкнул. — Высоко метишь.  
— Ну, а что, — Гейл усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла не слишком весёлой. — Не перебираться же из занюханного городишки в такой же занюханный городишко.  
— Тоже верно. Что ж, значит, поедем в Нью-Йорк.  
— Ты… — Гейл помедлил, — ты со мной?..  
— Разумеется, с тобой. А ты что, — Рэнди напрягся всем телом, — собрался меня бросить? Чёрта с два я тебе это позволю.  
— Может, не стоит, — Гейл по-прежнему говорил тихо, его лицо тоже напряглось. — Нет, я буду только рад, я только об этом и мечтаю… чтобы с тобой — вместе… блядь. Рэнди, что, если…  
— Если я заражусь? — голос Рэнди прозвучал резко. — Мы об этом уже говорили. Не заражусь. А если да — значит, да. Будем… ну, будем лечиться вместе.  
— А если мне станет хуже? — совсем тихо спросил Гейл. — Если… если таблетки не всегда будут действовать хорошо?  
— Тогда я буду тебя выхаживать, — Рэнди усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке была странная нежность.  
— Тебе всего девятнадцать. У тебя вся жизнь впереди…  
— Блядь!  
Рэнди навалился на Гейла. Обхватил ладонями его лицо, заглянул в глаза.  
— Слушай меня внимательно, Гейл Морган Харольд Третий… Блядь, кто тебе вообще такое имечко дал?  
— Отец, — Гейл усмехнулся. — Я не говорил, да? Он вообще матери рассказывал, что ведёт род чуть ли не от ирландских королей… ну, по её словам…  
— Как я слышал, — Рэнди невольно усмехнулся в ответ, — все ирландцы говорят, что ведут свой род от королей.  
— Может быть. Я не знаю. Да хрен с ним.  
— Хрен. А с тобой — не хрен. Слушай меня внимательно, от кого бы ты там род ни вёл! Не у меня вся жизнь впереди — у нас! У нас обоих, слышишь?! Мне всего девятнадцать, а тебе всего двадцать восемь. Врач сказал, что на данный момент с тобой всё в порядке…  
— На данный момент.  
— И будет в порядке! А если и нет — всё равно, чёрта с два я тебя брошу! Мы уедем вместе. В Нью-Йорк так в Нью-Йорк.  
— И ты бросишь театр?  
— А что театр? Они всё равно отдали роль Офелии Теа. Долбаной Теа Гилл, представляешь? Этой крашеной фифе! Вот ты мне скажи, какая из неё Офелия?  
— Не знаю, — Гейл засмеялся. — Но из тебя точно лучше. И ты у меня натуральный блондин. Не крашеный.  
— Именно, — Рэнди скорчил гримаску. — А кроме Шекспира, вообще ничего не ставят. Мне, может, и в каких-нибудь современных пьесах сыграть хочется! И говорят — ну ты же понимаешь, Рэнди, мы не можем, чтобы у нас всё время главные женские роли играл парень… Не могут они! Да я играю лучше всех их актрисулек-женщин, вместе взятых!  
— Лучше, — охотно подтвердил Гейл. — Намного.  
— Вот. Ты меня понимаешь. И что теперь — я не могу получить роль Офелии только потому, что парень? Не потому, что плохо играю, — потому, что парень? Что за хренова дискриминация?  
— Рэнди, можно, я скажу, что обожаю, когда ты злишься? Если только не на меня.  
— Я и на тебя сейчас злюсь. Но на них больше. Что мне, пол менять? Чтобы получить роли, какие я хочу?  
— Не вздумай, — предупредил Гейл. — Я тебя такого люблю.  
— Я себя тоже. И не стал бы играть лучше, если бы у меня были сиськи вместо члена. А ноги у меня и так красивее всех.  
— Ага, — согласился Гейл и провёл ладонью по бедру Рэнди.  
— Ну ещё бы ты так не думал… В общем, нахуй их всех. Уедем. Устроюсь в другой театр… как ты думаешь, меня возьмут в нью-йоркский театр?  
— Возьмут, — уверенно ответил Гейл. — Обязательно возьмут.  
— Надеюсь… А если нет — да чёрт с ним, пойду официантом каким-нибудь работать. Лучше честный заработок, чем унижаться и роли клянчить. Но я тоже надеюсь, что возьмут. А ты снова устроишься в автомастерскую, уж их-то точно везде до чёрта… или в магазин какой-нибудь, который байками торгует… а когда-нибудь, может, свой магазин откроешь…  
— А ты — свой театр, — сказал Гейл и широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну, почему бы не помечтать, — Рэнди ответил ослепительной солнечной улыбкой. — А если… ну, если вдруг тебе плохо станет — буду выхаживать, правда… не брошу, блядь, никогда не брошу… — Рэнди неожиданно всхлипнул, порывисто обхватил Гейла руками, прижался щекой к груди. — И на байке ты меня ещё покатаешь, за спиной… Ведь покатаешь?..  
— Покатаю, — Гейл прижался губами к макушке Рэнди, чувствуя, что у него самого подозрительно щипет в глазах.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.  
— И не попытаешься съебаться из города без меня? Потому что если попробуешь… вот правда — везде найду. На другом краю земного шара. Проститутом, если надо, пойду работать, задницу продавать, хоть по десять раз за ночь… чтобы до тебя добраться, чтобы тебя содержать, если придётся…  
— Не смей! — Гейл встряхнул Рэнди, заставил посмотреть себе в лицо. — Не пойдёшь ты никаким проститутом работать. И я тебя не брошу. Я тоже тебя не брошу, слышишь?  
— Слышу, — Рэнди поймал губами его губы, обвёл пальцем линию челюсти. — Слышу.  
— А твои родители? Спокойно отнесутся, что ты уехать собрался?  
— Ну, они и не думали, что я здесь всю жизнь проживу. И вообще, сёстры мои пока что обе никуда не уезжают, так что родителям точно не скучно будет. Смотри лучше, чтобы твоя мать спокойно отнеслась.  
— Честно? Мне уже всё равно, как она отнесётся, — сказал Гейл и, опрокинув Рэнди на спину, снова принялся целовать.

— В Нью-Йорк? — на красивом, несмотря на возраст, лице Джоан отразилось лёгкое удивление.  
— Не знаю. Может быть. Или ещё куда-то. В конце концов, — Гейл попытался изобразить беспечную улыбку, — мне уже двадцать восемь, а я, кроме нашего города, только Атланту видел.  
Гей-клубы Атланты, в которых подцепил заразу. Заразу, из-за которой им с Рэнди — его любимым Рэнди — приходится теперь беречься.  
— И перспектив у нас здесь всё равно никаких, — продолжал Гейл вслух, усилием воли постаравшись выбросить из головы мысли о ВИЧ.  
— Думаешь, в большом городе тебе удастся развернуться? — голос Джоан звучал спокойно и, казалось, раздумчиво.  
— Не знаю, — Гейл дёрнул плечом. — Но попробовать стоит.  
«И главное — в большом городе не будет тебя, мама. Не будет твоей гиперопеки, твоей гомофобии, твоего Бога, твоего неверия в то, что мне уже давно не семнадцать лет. И что со мной… что со мной могло случиться всё, что угодно».  
— Конечно, сынок, — Джоан ласково улыбнулась. — Большому кораблю — большое плавание. Ты совсем вырос… а я и не заметила.  
«Вот уж точно что не заметила».  
Джоан шагнула к Гейлу, подняла руку, собираясь привычно потрепать его по щеке, но внезапно уронила. Отошла к столу, который незадолго до этого вытирала, снова взяла тряпку и принялась скрести и без того идеально чистую столешницу.  
— Мама, да оставь ты эти тряпки, — не выдержал Гейл. — Всё время что-то моешь, протираешь… в доме и так благодаря тебе стерильно — можно пол языком лизать! И почему, — он принюхался, — у нас воняет хлоркой? Как в долбаной…  
— Гейл!..  
— …как в больнице. Ты что, моешь столы с хлоркой?  
— С ней чище, — Джоан поджала губы и принялась ещё усерднее возить тряпкой по столу.  
— Ладно, твоё дело, — вздохнул Гейл, подумав, что скоро его здесь не будет и нюхать мерзкий запах хлорки больше не придётся. — Я уезжаю через пару недель. За тебя я спокоен — если вдруг что, друзья по церковной общине о тебе позаботятся.  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Джоан. — Поэтому я всегда и говорила тебе — не отворачивайся от Господа.  
— Хватит, мама. Не надо хотя бы перед моим отъездом.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.  
— Гейл… — Джоан помолчала, её голова с тронутыми сединой буклями была по-прежнему склонена над столом, — ты пьёшь таблетки?  
— Какие таблетки? — Гейл недоумённо моргнул, не сразу поняв.  
— Откуда я знаю, какие? — Джоан бросила тряпку, обернулась к нему, голос неожиданно стал резким. — Я что, врач? Какие… какие нужно.  
Гейл замер на стуле. Сердце тяжело и гулко бухало в груди.  
Она же не поверила… она же тогда не поверила…  
Боже. Так вот почему мать провоняла весь дом проклятой хлоркой. Она моет всё после него. После собственного сына. Все поверхности, к которым он прикасался.  
А ещё говорила, что знает, как передаётся ВИЧ…  
— Пью, — тихо обронил Гейл вслух.  
— Хорошо, — Джоан вымыла руки под краном, вернулась к столу, поправила на нём кружевную салфетку, села. — Ты едешь один?  
— Нет, — сердце пропустило ещё один удар. — С… с другом.  
— С Рэнди Харрисоном? — отрывисто спросила Джоан.  
Господи. Она запомнила имя.  
— Да, — Гейл продолжал говорить тихо, но в голосе прозвучал вызов. — С ним.  
Снова секундная тишина. Пальцы матери теребят изящную бахрому салфетки.  
— Рэнди… тоже пьёт таблетки?  
Господи. Господи Боже. Она поняла. А он-то был уверен, что не понимает ничего — и не поймёт никогда.  
— Нет, — сказал Гейл. — Ему… ему не надо.  
— Не надо? — Джоан чуть нахмурилась.  
— С ним всё хорошо, — говорить с матерью прямо по-прежнему не получалось.  
— А он знает, что ты… что ты пьёшь?  
— Знает, — Гейл кивнул. — Мама, не волнуйся. У нас… у нас с Рэнди… у нас с ним всё хорошо.  
Вот. Это всё, что он может сказать. Слишком поздно им учиться разговаривать по душам.  
— Пусть следит за тобой, — Джоан дёрнула салфетку на столе, нарушив идеальную симметрию. — Чтобы… чтобы ты пил таблетки. Вовремя.  
Господи. Значит, такое оно — принятие? Принятие его матери?  
— Будет следить, — пообещал Гейл и, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. — Мама, я обязательно приеду тебя навестить. Где-то через годик.  
— Хорошо, — Джоан кивнула, вернула салфетку на место. — И пусть… Гейл, слышишь… если Рэнди хочет… пусть приезжает тоже. Приезжайте… приезжайте вместе, — с видимым усилием закончила она.  
— Мы приедем, — сказал Гейл, чувствуя, что в груди разливается странное, непривычное тепло; давно он не испытывал такого спокойствия в собственном доме. — Обещаю.  
Он поднялся, подошёл к матери, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку, — и не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как Джоан инстинктивно сжалась.  
Боится. Она боится к нему прикасаться.  
Что ж, значит, всё к лучшему.  
— Я пойду, — сказал Гейл и шагнул к двери. — Вернусь к ужину.  
— Да, — поняв, что целовать сына не придётся, Джоан заметно расслабилась. — Да, сынок, конечно.

— Она надраивает весь дом хлоркой, — пробормотал Гейл, потеревшись щекой о грудь Рэнди и глубоко вдохнув ставший родным запах кожи. — После меня. А ещё говорила, что знает о способах передачи… смотрела телевизор, читала брошюры…  
— Так часто бывает, — Рэнди вздохнул, положил руку Гейлу на голову, начал перебирать растрёпанные каштановые волосы. — Людям кажется, что они подкованы и ничего не боятся, — но когда это касается их самих…  
— …начинается стигма, — Гейл хмыкнул. — Проклятье… я же всё-таки её сын…  
— А страх не выбирает.  
— Ты не испугался, — заметил Гейл. — Хотя как раз тебе, может, и стоило бы.  
— Не стоило. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я… — Рэнди прерывисто вздохнул. — Блядь. Я тебя люблю.  
— Наше первое признание, — Гейл коротко рассмеялся, поцеловал Рэнди в плечо, приподнял голову. — Я тебя тоже.  
Рэнди усмехнулся, обвёл пальцем его губы.  
— Я знаю. Хотя слышать приятно.  
— А вот мать, судя по всему, меня любит не особо, — тихо сказал Гейл и снова опустил голову.  
— Уверен, что любит. Просто по-своему. Гейл, — Рэнди коснулся щеки Гейла, заставляя снова взглянуть себе в лицо, — забудь ты про эту чёртову хлорку. Надраила дом и ладно, чище будет.  
— Куда уж чище.  
— Всё равно. Она приняла тебя, понимаешь? Приняла нас с тобой. Волновалась, вовремя ли ты пьёшь таблетки. Сказала, что можешь приезжать вместе со мной, — этого что, мало?  
— Да… да, ты прав. Прости, — Гейл подтянулся, поцеловал Рэнди в губы. — Просто… как-то меня подвынесла эта хлорка. И то, как она побоялась, что я поцелую её в щёку…  
— Я понимаю.  
— Хорошо, что твои родители не знают, — Гейл вздохнул, снова устроился поудобнее, обвив Рэнди руками. — А то бы, наверное, не разрешили мне сегодня переночевать у вас. Или тоже хлоркой бы дом провоняли.  
— Или заперли бы меня в подвале и не дали с тобой видеться? — Рэнди фыркнул. — Гейл, перестань. Мои родители не… А впрочем, чёрт их знает. Может, хлоркой бы и провоняли. И меня бы отговаривали… не отговорили бы, конечно, но… Ты прав. Хорошо, что мы им не сказали.  
— Да.  
— Ты… — нерешительно начал Рэнди, — может, ты хотел бы в открытую?.. Ну, не скрывать от каждого… помнишь, та медсестра, которая всё пыталась дать нам какие-то психологические советы, сказала, что каждый решает для себя сам…  
— Я решил. Говорить всем подряд, что инфицирован, я не хочу. Не хочу потом нюхать хлорку и видеть, как от меня шарахаются те, кому я хотел пожать руку.  
— Хорошо, — Рэнди крепче обнял Гейла. — Мне главное, что ты со мной.  
— Мне тоже.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась уютная тишина.  
— А от таблеток тошнит, — неожиданно капризно пожаловался Гейл. — Может… может, не надо?.. Ну… я же пока хорошо себя чувствую…  
— Гейл! — Рэнди встряхнул Гейла, и тот, недовольно заворчав, снова поднял голову. — Ты помнишь, что тебе врач говорил?  
— Да помню я.  
— Вот. Что лечиться надо не тогда, когда уже стало плохо! Нет, тогда тоже надо, но… В общем, — снова знаменитое упрямое выражение Рэнди Харрисона, — если ты эти чёртовы таблетки не будешь пить, я тебе их насильно начну скармливать. Блядь, Гейл, я не хочу тебя потерять! Не хочу, чтобы ты мучился, словив всю заразу, которая есть, если можно быть здоровым! Не хочу…  
— Ну тихо, — Гейл примирительно погладил Рэнди по щеке и поцеловал в губы. — Я буду пить. Никуда не денусь. А ты проследишь.  
— Прослежу, — Рэнди смотрел по-прежнему упрямо.  
— Я хочу снова покатать тебя на байке, — тихо проговорил Гейл, глядя в серовато-голубые глаза Рэнди. — Как обещал. Хочу уехать с тобой в Нью-Йорк, хочу увидеть тебя на сцене какого-нибудь знаменитого театра. Хочу… чёрт, может, я и правда хочу свой магазин или мастерскую. Или вместе. И хочу на следующий год привезти тебя в гости к своей мамаше. Ты меня своим родителям сегодня, считай, официально представил, а с ней…  
— …а с ней как всегда. Я тоже всего этого хочу, Гейл. И, — Рэнди озорно ухмыльнулся, — могу, когда мы поедем к ней, надеть платье.  
— Не вздумай, — предупредил Гейл, чувствуя, что тоже начинает неудержимо улыбаться.  
— А то что? — Рэнди с вызовом задрал подбородок.  
— А то… да тихо ты, семья твоя услышит…  
— Да, я их всё-таки купил… ай!.. — Рэнди вскрикнул, когда Гейл припечатал его за запястья к кровати.  
— Кого? Платья, чтобы явиться в них к моей матери?  
— Да нет же. Гандоны с разными вкусами и запахами. Чтобы ты больше не шарахался, когда я у тебя сосу. Все взял, какие только нашёл.  
— М-м-м… непременно опробуем…  
Слова сменились звуками возни, поцелуев и тихими постанываниями.


End file.
